Requiem for the DEAD
by MarshalZhukov
Summary: Complacency leads to tragedy as our heroines must fight for their very lives. M for violence, language and imagery
1. Day and Night

Greetings, HotD Archive. MarshalZhukov presents the latest installment of the adventures of Alex and Misa.

* * *

Day and Night

"Misa, sweetie. Time to wake up," Alex gently shook Misa's sleeping form. "Davis and them are waiting for us."

"I don't feel well," Misa grumbled. "I think I'm sick."

Alex laid her hand on Misa's forehead. "You don't have a fever. What do you feel?"

"Like I'm going to – urp." Misa jumped to her feet and ran out of the room. Shortly, the sounds of wet sick filled the house. Alex cringed as she lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. A knock brought her attention to the bedroom door.

"Is Misa-chan okay, Alex-chan?" Asuka asked, the concern on her face plain as the baby bump she carried.

"She's sick again, nee-chan," Alex said. "Third time this week."

"May I come in?" Asuka asked.

"Please."

Asuka walked over and sat cross-legged beside Alex. "I suspect Misa is pregnant."

Alex shot upright and stared right into Asuka's eyes. "What! How do you-"

"There are things I know about this, Alex-chan," Asuka interrupted. "Remember when you first found out Misa loved you? How you figured I knew something about it?"

"You told me 'Spoilers, Sweetie'," Alex said, the conversation that morning clear in her memory. At once the realization hit. "Wait a sec! You mean…"

"I had to give her up," Asuka said, a tear leaking from her eye. "My beautiful baby girl. She will be ten this fall...if she survived all this."

Alex sat shocked. Asuka smiled sadly before she gathered Alex's hands into hers. "I was about your age. He was a university student. He told me he loved me and I believed him. I got pregnant, but his parents refused to acknowledge the baby was his. I carried the baby to term, then gave her up for adoption. I got held back a year because of the pregnancy."

"Does Shaun...?"

"Does he know?" Asuka finished the question. "He does. I told him while you were in Osaka with Misa-chan. He married me anyway."

Alex gathered Asuka into her arms and the two sat crying for a few minutes.

"You promise me now," Asuka said as she broke the hug. "You make that girl the center of your world, Alex-chan. You protect her and the life growing inside her with everything you have."

Speechless, Alex could only nod.

"You are going to be late," Asuka said, as she glanced at the sunbeam creeping across the floor. "Don't keep your instructors waiting."

"What about Misa?" Alex found her voice at last.

"Make excuses," Asuka said flatly. "They will understand her 'condition'."

"Hai, onee-chan."

Asuka excused herself as Alex dressed hurriedly. The late summer heat and humidity were already oppressive, even at this early hour of the morning. The short shorts and sports bra she wore did little to cool her down. _I fucking hate humid_, Alex cursed to herself._ I miss Santa Monica. _She gathered her weapons bag, slipped her sword and bokken inside and zipped it closed.

* * *

"You are late, Miss Schweiger," Davis said as he glanced at his watch. "Captain de Souza may be gracious in sparing us this time to train you, but it's best not to waste it."

"Sorry," Alex huffed as she ran up the short stair onto the middle school's sports field. "Misa's sick this morning and won't be coming today."

"Third time in as many days," Davis remarked. "I trust it's nothing serious."

Alex shook her head. "Asuka onee-chan thinks Misa-chan is pregnant."

Edmonds, Sharpe and Davis all stepped back a pace. "Pregnant?" they said collectively.

Alex, catching her breath, set her weapons bag on the edge of the field near the goal posts and stepped to within a few paces of the Marines.

"Should we offer our congratulations?" Sharpe asked. "Given the circumstances."

Alex stopped to think. "I'm not entirely sure," she said. "Mi-chan isn't really certain herself. I only talked to Asuka onee-chan about it right before I got here."

Davis scratched his chin. "We can worry about that another time. Right now, you have physical conditioning, Recruit Schweiger."

As the warm-ups began, a muffled thump filled the wet air. Turning in random directions, Alex pointed to the sky toward the harbor. "What's that?"

The Marines turned to look in the direction Alex pointed to. "It's the recall flare," Davis said.

"The what?" Alex asked. As she turned to face the Marines, a lone figure emerged from the shadows of the school gym. Alex squinted to get a better view through the haze. "Who's that?"

Edmonds had the binoculars in hand and trained them on the figure. "One of Headmistress Kuroi's students."

"Something's wrong," Alex pointed out. "Look how she's walking."

All eyes turned to the figure. Davis took the binoculars from Edmonds and stared intently at the girl approaching them. "Oh, Jesus Lord God, a walker" he said.

Before Alex could ask any more questions, a low wail split the silence. It grew increasingly louder and higher. The Marines broke and gathered their kit. Alex, not sure what to do, made her way to her weapons bag.

The shot shook her to the core. Edmonds had taken aim and shot the girl that had been advancing on them. "Get back to your house, gather up everyone and get to the Ark!" Edmonds shouted.

Alex froze trying to understand what was happening

"Right fooking now, girl!" Edmonds bellowed.

Alex nearly dropped her bag at the shouting, but retained presence of mind to keep it in her grasp. She turned to run home, but was stopped short at the horrible sight that confronted her.

What had been Kuroi-sensei and several of her students shambled out of the main building onto the playing field, their gaping mouths and low moans announcing for all the world they were no longer among the living.

The Marines moved to surround Alex, taking careful aim at the zombies approaching them. They moved in a tight circle toward the entrance to the field.

"They're coming from the village," Alex said as she pointed down the lane toward her house. The hair on the back of her neck rose with each syllable. "They're coming from the village!"

Within seconds, she had unzipped her bag, retrieved the precious blade given to her by Busujima Saeko and whipped it from its sheath. With a howl of rage and despair, Alex charged forward into the crowd of undead, the steel in her hands singing as it whistled through the air.

"After her!" Davis commanded.

* * *

Already, chaos was in full swing. Newly risen corpses that had been neighbors, friends, were attacking anyone in range of Their grasping, dead hands. Alex descended among them, cutting a ragged swathe toward her destination. Davis and his men followed up closely behind, dispatching what they could, trying their damndest to keep her from harm.

The group came to a screeching halt in front of the house Alex lived in. There in the front yard, Misa stood defiant, her naginata in hand. Asuka stood by her side with Shaun's pistol, taking careful aim and dropping undead with practiced calm.

Alex ran up. "Are you okay? You're not bitten?"

Misa lowered her guard as Alex and the Marines drew close. "We're fine. The house is secure," Asuka said, shooting once more. "The security measures Shaun emplaced will keep us safe a short while, but we cannot stay here much longer."

"Where is Sergeant Phillips?" Davis asked as he felled a walker.

"At the ryokan with the Embassy staff," Asuka said. She slid a fresh clip into the pistol and racked the slide.

"He'll have to hold until we can send a helo," Davis said. "We are ordered to evacuate to the Ark Royal, and I intend to get you there safely."

"Our bag is waiting by the front door," Misa said. "When the air raid siren went off, I packed everything I could."

Alex leaned in and gave Misa a kiss. "How's your stomach?"

"I'll live," Misa said. "Maybe."

Alex smirked at the last statement. She turned into the house and reached in to grab the escape bag.

As she did so, Asuka called out to her. "Run into my bedroom and grab the green box!"

Obeying immediately, Alex dashed into the master bedroom. There in a corner lay the prize she sought. Alongside lay Shaun's PLCE loadout and, most vitally, his service rifle. Alex quickly strapped the loadout to her body, hefted the rifle under her arm and grabbed the green ammo box. She gave the room a cursory look over and ran out.

The situation on the street had deteriorated somewhat in her absence. She found herself watching her lover, her guardians and her nee-chan in the street in a loose fighting circle fending off attackers from all sides. She ran down the walk and picked up a large stone. Setting the ammo box and rifle on the flagstones, she heaved the rock some distance down the lane. The clattering of the rock as it rolled down the pavement had the desired effect as the erstwhile assailants moved to investigate the new noise.

Alex gathered up the rifle and ammo box and rejoined her companions as they quickly made their way up the lane toward the Ark Royal.

"Shaun left his gun," Alex whispered to Asuka as she filled the spent pistol magazine.

"I warned him to take it with him," Asuka hissed. "He said it was a peaceful day and he wouldn't need it."

"Koibito," Misa whispered to Alex. "Let me carry the box and the bag. You are a far better combatant than I am."

"But, you're pregnant," Alex protested softly. "I won't let a pregnant woman carry such a heavy load."

"I also told you that if I got pregnant, I wanted you in top form," Misa hissed back. "For such eventualities as this."

Alex felt the weight of Misa's gaze before relenting finally. Misa shouldered the bag and took the ammo box.

"Let me carry the rifow, Miss Schweigah" Edmonds said, his hand out. "You're best with two hands on that blade."

"Oi," a weak voice called out. The group turned to see their next-door neighbor, Nurse Yoshida, flag them down.

"Come with us," Davis ordered crisply. "We're evacuating to the Ark Royal."

Yoshida held her right hand into view. To everyone's horror, she was missing her thumb and index finger. "It's too late for me, but please take Toshio."

Toshio ran onto the street and latched onto Misa. Davis offered a salute as Yoshida kneeled and bowed her head. She prayed as Davis leveled his weapon at her head.

"Don't look, Toshio-kun," Misa whispered and held him close as the rifle barked.

* * *

The group fought a bloody battle to the Ark Royal's launch dock. Panic, terror and blind instinct for survival consumed the remaining civilian population as they fought with the ship's compliment in desperate attempts to board the launch.

All the hysteria exacerbated the situation as They were drawn inexorably to the shouts and screams of the terrified crowd.

"Davis!" The shout came from behind them. The group turned to see Sergeant Major Blake waving his shemagh from the second floor window of a house across the corner from the launch quay.

"Go!" Davis shouted as he pointed to the fortified house.

Immediately, the group ran at a quick pace. They were welcomed into the embrace of the Embassy detachment as the heavy doors slammed shut behind them.

"Welcome to The Ark Royal's Shore Operations Station," Blake said. "I see we have another spot of bother, eh men?"

Davis stood to attention. "Sar Major, aside from Sergeant Shaun Phillips, The Phillips household is all present and correct. We rescued the neighbor child as well. Nurse Yuuko Yoshida did not survive."

"Good job, Davis, all things considered," Blake said. "Any trouble getting here?"

"No more than the usual, Sar Major," Davis said with a jaunty smile. "I should think it was worse in Osaka, eh, Miss Schweiger?"

Alex chuckled nervously and the twinge in her leg made its presence known.

"You'll be needing this," Sharpe said as he handed over the sheath to Alex's sword. "I picked it up after you took off after them deadies."

Alex nodded her head. "Thank you, Mr. Sharpe."

"Tiger of Ikei," Sharpe said, pointing to the gold inlay of a tiger embossed onto the sheath. "Tha's a good name for you, Miss Schweiger.

"All fury and no finesse," Alex said. She wiped the blood onto a rag and slid the blade into its sheath. "I'm beginning to think Busujima-sempai has made a back-handed comment."

"All things come with training, Miss Schweiger," Davis said.

"Well, the Embassy detachment is all present and correct," White said as he descended the stairs. "Finally. And they brought more guests."

"Moah, Sergeant?" Edmonds said.

White laughed casually. "There is a certain young lady from America who decided it was now or never to come see you, Edmonds."

As he said these words, Andrea Jensen appeared behind him. She looked rather the worse for wear. Her face and clothing were bloodied, her pipe dripped gore. The smile she wore, however, told a story of utter happiness.

She dropped the pipe and ran to Edmonds. "I thought I lost another one to this fucking mess."

Edmonds gathered her into his arms and hugged her close. "Not ol' Shaun. Three bullets, countless knives and hundreds of zeddies cahn't keep this Liverpoo' boy down."

"Any word on Eun-ji Park?" Misa asked.

"Fortunately," Blake said. "She is safely aboard the Inscrutable."

"What now?" Asuka asked. She cleared the pistol's breach and flicked the safety on.

"Nothing we _can_ do right at the moment," Blake said. "We have to sit tight and await our evacuation orders. By the by, where _is_ Sergeant Phillips?"

"He went to the ryokan on the north end of the island," Asuka said. "He wanted to make sure their defenses were good."

"Without his kit and weapon?" Blake said, pointing to Alex still wearing Shaun's loadout.

"Said it was peaceful here and he wouldn't need it," Alex said, repeating Asuka's reply.

"Bloody hell," Blake said. "I do pray he is okay."

The muffled roar of a motorcycle engine split the chaos outside. Presently, it came to a stop followed by the distinctive sound of a shotgun going off.

"What the devil?" Blake said. "Edmonds, you and Sharpe go take a look."

"Aye Sar Major," they said in unison.

Sharpe went to open the door and was greeted with a furious pounding. He quickly opened the door to reveal a somewhat disheveled, but otherwise safe, Shaun Phillips. He stepped in and Sharpe quickly slammed the door shut.

"Sergeant Phillips!" Blake bellowed. "What is the meaning of going off without your weapon?"

Shaun bowed his head then snapped to attention. "I have no excuse, Sar Major. I am sorry."

"Don't apologize to _me_, boy-o," Blake said, a slight smile playing on his lips. "You apologize to your commanding officer over there."

Shaun turned sheepishly to face Asuka. She stood fuming; her anger, fear and sadness all visible in her shaking form. She rushed to him and wrapped him tightly in an embrace.

"Never, ever, **ever** do anything so foolish again!" she wailed. "You hear me, Sergeant?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good!" she cried. "Now, whose motorcycle is that?"

Shaun caught Alex's eye and winked. "It's a chopper, baby."

Alex laughed loudly as Asuka stepped back a pace. She began to laugh aloud as well.

Their laugh was interrupted as Pegg came running down the stair. "Sar Major! We lost contact with the Ark!"

* * *

"The instant Man stops fearing, is the instant the species will enter a dead end street and become a pitiable being that waits apathetically for extinction." Schwartzwald nee Michael Seebach, The Big O, season 2, © 2002 Sunrise Animation


	2. Dance of Death

A/N: yes, the time skip here from the end of chapter one is intentional. I ran this past the Collective and it was agreed to let it stand as is. There is gratuitous Japanese and Kansai-ben in this chapter. If there is a translation guide at the end of this chapter

Dance of Death

"Mou, Aru kare hen," Misa said softly. A tear trailed down her cheek. "I can't run anymore."

"We won't be able to right now, anyway," Alex said, peering through the blinds. "We're surrounded, and the sun is going down. I'll figure a diversion in the morning and we can make a break for it."

"No, Ah-chan," Misa said. "You don't get it. I'm tired of running. There's no where left to run to."

"That's not true, koibito," Alex tried to comfort. She forced a smile. "Asuka onee-chan, Shaun and the others said they would meet up with us at the ryokan."

Misa struggled to stand. When she managed to gain her feet, she walked softly over and dragged Alex deeper into the house. Shaun's security measures ensured They would not get in, as long as the inhabitants remained quiet.

"I'm just so tired," Misa whispered. "I know I'm pregnant with that monster's baby and I just feel like giving up. The world has gone to Hell. Why bother fighting against fate?"

Alex gaped at her love. She shook her head to clear the cobwebs. "I swore to nee-chan that I would always keep you safe. I swore to _you_, Mi-chan. Do you want me to quit now?"

Misa choked a tear, but Alex could see the pain on her face clear as day. Alex took Misa into her arms and held onto her as if she were the only person left on earth. Misa finally let loose and cried into Alex's shoulder.

The sun sank over the sea, plunging the tiny island of Ikei into darkness. The shuffling of undead feet mingled with the sounds of insects humming in the twilight. Alex held Misa as the smaller girl cried herself out.

"I'll get our futon," Alex offered as she broke the embrace. Misa smiled, though Alex knew there was no happiness there.

* * *

Dawn broke humid and hot. Alex reluctantly opened an eye to find Misa curled comfortably against her. She liked the short pixie cut she had given Misa. It seemed to add to her already cute, innocent features.

_Just like an anime character,_ Alex laughed to herself. _Too bad we can't just fast forward to the end credits. _She pulled Misa closer and drank her scent. Misa squirmed slightly then rolled in such a way as to face Alex.

"Good morning, sunshine," Alex said with a kiss. "Feel better from last night?"

Misa smiled. "Not really, but I am willing to go with you."

"You'd better," Alex chided playfully. "Nee-chan would never forgive me if I came alone."

"Do you remember the last morning we spent in Osaka?' Misa asked.

Alex thought back. "Yes."

"I feel that way now," Misa confided. "All I see is death. I can't run - no, I don't _want_ to run anymore."

"Remember what you told me when I said to leave me?" Alex asked. "Nani iu ten nen 'what the hell am I thinking'."

Misa choked back a laugh. "I also asked if you were an idiot." She lowered her head, her fringe covering her eyes. "I see what you are trying to do, but I'm not you, Ah-chan. I can't keep picking myself up all the time. I don't have any strength left for it."

"Then take mine," Alex said. "Let me carry you. All I want in this life - all I ever wanted – was someone who cared for me, who loved me. Now I finally found her, and she wants to give up? My daddy is rolling in his grave to hear such nonsense from the woman I chose."

Misa clapped her hands silently and chanted "kuwabara" a few times. She looked up to see Alex smiling at her. She took the hand offered. Alex hefted her lightly to her feet.

"Let's refill the drink bladder, re-pack the go bag and make for the Shimizu place on the outskirts," Alex said, the confidence returning to her hushed voice. "Once we're out in the rice paddies and down by the beach, we can see Them coming."

"It's getting from here to there that has me worried," Misa said. "There is still a lot of village between us and the fields."

Alex cracked a smile. "Dad taught me a few things while in he was in Afghanistan. First and foremost, always keep your head on a swivel and never stay in one place too long."

Misa smiled broadly. "Wakatta." She emptied the go bag. She then took the drink bladder into the kitchen and left Alex to repack.

_Lemme see,_ Alex mused. _We're going to need clean undies. All this food stays in the bag. The rest of Mi-chan's firecrackers in this pouch. Where's my knife…ah, there it is. What's this?_ Alex turned the heavy book over in her hand then flipped open the cover. _College mathematics…there are signatures…_ Alex picked her brain on the more esoteric kanji until she settled onto the hiragana that followed. _Saya…Takashi…Saeko…_ She set the book aside and stuffed more clothing into the main compartment.

Misa marched in carrying the full drink bladder. She handed it off to Alex. "Why did you unpack the book?"

Alex looked up from her task. "I needed to make room."

Misa walked to their wardrobe. Alex watched her dig out her old school backpack. Misa sat next to Alex and stuffed the math book inside.

"I am taking this with us," Misa declared. "Our former classmates went through a lot of trouble to salvage this. I won't be the one to lose it."

Alex smiled and offered a sloppy salute. "Yes, boss."

Misa chuckled. "You haven't called me that since the Outbreak at school."

"Are you feeling better now, Mi-chan?"

Misa nodded. "A little, I guess. I just needed to cry it out."

Alex finished re-packing the go bag. Misa stood and peered through the blinds. "The street seems deserted."

"We need to detour to the middle school," Alex said as she undressed.

"Why?" Misa asked. "It's in the opposite direction from the Shimizu house."

"I left my weapon bag and bokken there yesterday," Alex said. "I don't wanna have to rely on my steel and dull the edge."

Alex took time to wrap her torso in the sarashi.

Misa sighed. "You're right." She stood again and wandered back to the wardrobe. "We shouldn't forget this, then."

Alex took the proffered box. "Ah, the cleaning and maintenance kit. Good thinking, Mi-chan." Alex pulled her ACU pants on as Misa stuffed the kit into her pack.

Misa held her backpack for Alex. "I'll take the go bag, it's heavier than this one."

"Right," Alex said. "Because I'm the better fighter."

Misa smiled and nodded. "What are our chances?"

"Situation hopeless," Alex said as she slipped her button-down over her arms. "But not impossible."

Misa reached up to peck Alex on the cheek. "Come. Nee-chan will be expecting us shortly."

Alex stuffed her shorts and sport bra into the front pouch of the go bag, pulled her boonie low over her eyes and walked to the front door.

"Ready?" Alex asked as she slipped her sword into her belt.

Misa stood beside her, naginata in hand and a gleam in her eye Alex swore was not there a few seconds ago. "Hai."

* * *

Asuka paced the ramparts of the inner defensive ring encircling the ryokan. She barely noticed the sun as it rose to the east.

"Dearest," a voice called from behind her. "You've been up all night. Come inside and take a break."

Asuka turned to see Shaun striding up the short stair, a cup of something hot in his hand.

"Our girls are still out there, Shaun," Asuka said softly as she pointed to the smoking village to the southwest. "I can't sleep knowing they're out there. What if…what if…"

Shaun took her into his arms. The mug clattered to the wooded decking and rolled a short way off.

"I convinced the Sar Major to send Davis, Edmonds and Sharpe with me today to go and look for them," Shaun said. "We'll find them."

Asuka could not contain her tears. "Please don't come home without them."

Shaun smiled. "One way or another, they will come back with me. I promise."

Asuka followed Shaun and the Marines to the drawbridge. As the men prepared to depart, Andrea came running up, pipe in hand and dressed for combat.

"Wait for me!" she shouted. "I'm going with!"

Edmonds turned to face Andrea. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "I think you should stay here, luv."

Andrea scowled and placed her hands on her hips. "Don't you fucking _dare_ patronize me, bucko."

Edmonds took a step back. "I wouldn't dream of it." he leaned in closer and waved his hand toward the ryokan. "I just don't trust the rest of this lot. They all think Liverpoo' FC is rubbish. Well, tha's just bollocks, tha' is. I need someone I can trust to keep 'em in line, see. Plus I need you to help guard the place."

Andrea narrowed her eyes and continued to scowl.

Davis stepped in. "I will keep a good eye on him, Miss Jensen. You have my oath."

Seemingly unconvinced, Andrea took a step backward. "I refuse to let another one die because of this."

"I don't intend to die," Edmonds said. "But it's me mates out there and I owe it to them to go out and get them."

"No one ever intends to die," Andrea said. "I just don't want you out there alone."

"I have these lads," Edmonds gestured to Shaun, Davis and Sharpe.

Asuka took the opportunity to interrupt. "Jensen-san, I have not had the pleasure of speaking with you. Would you join me for tea?"

Andrea looked at Asuka. She could tell Andrea felt the same fear and trepidation every time her man went over the wire. Andrea relented. "I don't like it, but..."

Shaun re-assembled the fire team, lowered the drawbridge and marched out.

* * *

"Ah-chan, I don't feel so good," Misa whined. "My stomach hurts."

Alex barely registered the words as she hacked her way through a small crowd of Them. Her fear, anger and hate boiled within her and all she wanted was a clear path to the school. _I just have to get to my locker. I need my bag, now!_

Alex spared a look behind her. _NO! Misa! Where are you? _Whether or not the words formed on her lips meant nothing by this time. It was enough to know Misa was gone; dead, eaten and consumed.

She came to a corner and saw him; the man who raped Misa, the man who threw their world into turmoil. Alex screamed in rage and whipped her blade across the top of his head, neatly severing the brain from the rest of his skull.

Panting and seeing only red, she marched on. Another zombie filled her vision. It was him again. The same man. Everywhere she looked, all she saw was the man who had taken Misa, taken their lives, taken their misplaced sense of security and turned into so much trash. Every corpse bore his face, his sneer, his contempt.

Blood ran thick and dark in the narrow streets. Alex knew only rage and the thirst for revenge. Revenge on Them who had taken the world and destroyed it, Them who forced Alex to leave behind everyone she knew, loved and cared for, Them who consumed everything and left nothing. Them who had taken the only one she had left in this world.

Parasites. Take take take.

Now is the time to stop running. Now is the time to turn and face the dead and reclaim the world for the living.

* * *

"Ah-chan, I don't feel so good," Misa groaned as she clutched her stomach. "My stomach hurts."

Alex paid no mind. She was intent on clearing the way and nothing, it seemed, would get in the way. Misa felt the sick rise in her throat. She stumbled into an empty house and emptied her guts into the planters.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Davis said as they approached the outskirts of the village near the school.

"That sounded like 'guilty'," Shaun said.

"Creepy, mates," Sharpe said. He primed and shouldered his weapon. "This whole thing give me the frights."

"And that means survivors," Davis nearly shouted himself. "We best get a fix on where that came from and get a move on."

Shaun and the Marines formed into a tight circle as they moved out of the fields and onto paved streets. Davis took point, Shaun and Edmonds to either side with Sharpe on drag.

"I keep hearing screaming," Shaun whispered. "Nothing distinct, but it's not physical pain, it's something..."

"Ewse?" Edmonds finished the statement.

"Yeah," Shaun replied. "Like the scream of someone who's lost everything."

Sharpe tightened the grip on his rifle. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Right," Davis said. "Prime objective now is _any_one left alive. Sergeant, you think you could take one of these houses and make it a safe hideout until we clear the village?"

Shaun fixed his gaze on the first house he saw. "This one has a decent wall. Give me ten minutes to see what I can do."

"Agreed," Davis said. "Everyone inside."

* * *

Alex held her ground in the school playing field. No more running. They would come to her now. Her screams and shouts would call Them to her and she would deliver final judgment upon Them.

"GUILTY!" she roared into the stifling air. "ALL ARE EQUALLY GUILTY!"

And come They did. It was almost comical to Alex in her torment. Slowly shuffling along to their final deaths at the hands of a girl with nothing left to lose. _Lambs to the slaughter, _she laughed insanely as she danced among Them, her blade slicing through the air in raged wisps, rending flesh from bone.

She was crying now, her tears mixed with the blood and gore that coated her face and body. She hardly felt the sun as it beat down on her bare arms. When and how she lost her shirt no longer mattered. All that mattered now were death and revenge.

Alex dispatched the last zombie in sight. Spent, she looked around and saw no movement. She let her blade fall useless to the grass and collapsed on her knees. She had her vengeance and finally felt nothing.

* * *

The fire team fanned out and swept the yard. Token resistance was encountered scraping against the southern garden wall, as if the zombie were trying to get to the source of the shouting. Shaun dispatched it with a swift butt-stroke from his rifle and several vicious kicks to the head. He reconvened with the Marines.

"The house is clear," Davis said. "What can you do here, Sergeant?"

"I can make a temporary holding area that will keep Them out, but any survivors in here will need immediate evac to the ryokan. I don't put much stock in the wall holding for very long."

"Understood," Davis said. "Sharpe, get a hold of the Sar Major, let him know what we are doing. Ask him if he can spare Williamson and Nelson. The house will be marked."

"Aye, Corporal," Sharpe replied.

Shaun set to work with whatever was on hand bracing the wall as best he could. Davis and Edmonds stood watch at the gate. All the while, the shouting continued, until suddenly, it ended in a distinct finality.

"The shouting, it stopped," Edmonds said a few minutes later.

"Bloody hell," Sharpe said. "Stopped just like that, like someone clapped the mouth shut."

"Do you suppose the survivor is dead?" Shaun asked.

"Chances are good," Davis said. "Unfortunately."

Edmonds nodded grimly.

* * *

Alex let her gaze sweep lazily over the layer of corpses. She didn't bother to count how many lay dead by her hand. Without Misa, there was no point. She took her sword in hand, stood and slowly wandered toward the street. As she passed her weapon bag still propped against the goalposts, she laughed.

and laughed.

and laughed.

Her sides hurt with laughter. It was all for nothing. The blade held true in her hands, striking down everything within reach. She hadn't needed her bokken at all. The whole exercise was wasted and in the end she lost the only one who mattered to her in the world. And for what? A piece of wood and a length of silk.

* * *

_Where is Alex? Why did she run off like that? Didn't she hear me when I called to her?_

Misa crawled from her hiding place. Her stomach hurt worse than usual and she had been sick several times. She glanced through the gate and saw her chance. On the street, she encountered a lone walker. She raised her naginata over her head and brought the blade down, splitting its skull in two.

Misa struggled under the weight of the go-bag trying to pull the weapon free of the zombie. It stuck like glue and the way the target staggered did not help matters. Taking a huge risk, Misa planted her foot in the monster's chest and heaved with all her might to free her blade.

The sucking sound made by the steel as it reluctantly pulled free caused Misa another round of nausea. She returned to her initial hiding place and retched once more.

She peered through the gate once more and watched in silence as They were drawn to someone shouting like a maniac up the lane. She crept toward the street, readied her naginata and stepped quietly back toward the pavement.

Fear and panic crept into Misa's mind as she feared the worst - for herself and for Alex. Misa had no idea where Alex was or if she was even alive any longer.

_Gyousan aru de_, she thought as a sizeable parade of zombies shuffled past. _Must be following the shouting._

She trailed behind the last of Them as it shuffled to the middle school. Misa watched it stumble up the short stair she had taken so many times to visit with Kuroi-sensei. Misa ducked behind a car parked on the curb and watched as it disappeared from view.

Then she heard the laughter.

* * *

Her mind broken, Alex picked up her weapon bag and wandered back into the village. The form moving toward her barely registered. Alex lifted her blade over her head, though there was no strength left in her arms. She made a half-assed dash and let her blade fall clumsily downward.

The clang of steel on steel and resultant shock shook Alex to her soul. _That's odd. Bone doesn't make that noise._

"Ah-chan! Otento san, Ookini!"

Alex blinked twice, her fog of anger slowly parting to reveal a face she thought she knew.

"No!" she screamed at the apparition. "You're dead! No! **No**!"

Alex did a quick about face and tried to run from the ghost that now chased after her.

"Stop! Wait, Ah-chan! Nani shiton?"

* * *

Misa waited for the horrendous laughter to stop before she looked over the car. Satisfied she was alone, Misa crept from behind the car and walked up the street, silent and cautious.

"Shikkari sena akan de," she whispered to herself. "Gotta keep it together."

Then she saw a ghost. It looked like Alex, but shuffled like a dead thing, a sword dangling loose in its hands. Horrified at the blood-soaked apparition in front of her, Misa raised her naginata into a defensive posture.

At once, her fears compounded as the Alex-thing raised the sword over its head. Misa had barely enough strength to deflect even this clumsy blow, but it was enough to tell her that this creature was Alex, alive and conscious.

"Ah-chan!" Misa cried with joy. " Otento san, Ookini!"

Alex blinked twice. Misa could see her eyes regain some of their lost luster as Alex tried to focus on her face.

"No!" Alex screamed at Misa. "You're dead! No! **No**!"

Alex did a quick about face ran from her. Misa held out her arms to try and grab at Alex, but Alex was simply too quick.

"Stop!" Misa screamed as she set off behind Alex. "Wait, Ah-chan! Nani shiton?"

* * *

Davis watched the whole spectacle unfold. He heard the laughter then the shouting. He barely recognized Alex as she came running past him and Edmonds and into the front yard, Misa trailing a few meters behind. He was helpless to stop Alex collapsing in front of Shaun as Misa dropped to her knees beside Alex and emptied her stomach.

"Sharpe!" Davis shouted. "Alert the Sar Major! We have the Phillips daughters!"

**T/N: more gratuitous Kansai-ben!**  
"Mou, Aru kare hen" translates out as "I can't walk anymore."  
"Wakatta" informal way of saying "understood"  
"Gyousan aru de" translates to "There's a lot of them." In this instance, a lot of Them.  
"Otento san, Ookini" roughly translates into English as "Thank God!"  
"Nani shiton" translates as "What are you doing?" In this instance, Misa is very confused about why Alex attacked then ran away.  
"Shikkari sena akan de," tranlsates to "Gotta keep it together."  
a sarashi is a length of cloth wrapped about the torso. It is a symbol of traditional Japanese masculinity. Alex is using it to both bind her chest and to prove her protective value to Misa.


	3. Echo

Echo

"See anything?"

"No, Corporow," Edmonds replied. "Spooky, tha' is. By now, we should be up to our necks."

"It would seem Miss Schweiger has done us a great service," Davis turned to glance at Alex's quavering form, huddled by the door to the house with Misa crouched nearby. "But at what cost?"

"Alex?" Misa said sotto voce to where Davis barely heard. "Ah-chan? Can you hear me?"

Misa reached out to touch Alex, but her hand was swatted away. "Leave me alone."

"You did what you had to in order to survive," Misa said.

"Go Away, Kinoshita!" Alex shouted. "Just leave me alone!"

Misa sat back on her heels and covered her mouth. "Ki-kinoshita...not since... at school."

Davis turned his attentions back to the gate. Edmonds shot him a glance and frowned. Davis nodded in silent understanding. It would be a long, hard recovery for Alex, _if_ she recovered. Alex's little outburst echoed down the narrow streets. Davis saw Sharpe run up out of the corner of his eye.

"That will certainly draw attention," Sharpe said crouching next to Edmonds. "Thought you could use another pair of eyes."

"I will," Davis said. "I want you on roving patrol. Take Miss Kinoshita with you and set her to help Sergeant Phillips."

"Aye, Corporal."

* * *

An eerie stillness settled upon the house. Even the walking dead were silent. Only distant waves crashing on the beach broke the stifling silence.

Davis' earwig buzzed to life. "Williamson to Davis, over."

"Davis here, current pos, over."

"Northeast outskirts. Have eyes on you, over."

Davis glanced up the road and saw Williamson waving his shemag. Blake, White, Pegg and Nelson had accompanied Williamson. Davis flashed the all clear and the relief team moved cautiously into the village.

"What's this?" Blake asked Davis as White and Pegg took guard duty. "Why is Miss Schweiger covered in gore and whimpering like a child?"

Davis pulled Blake to a far corner. "Miss Schweiger went 'off the reservation', Sar Major. Apparently, she and Miss Kinoshita were separated in the chaos, and now Miss Schweiger blames herself for having done so."

"Can we at least clean her up?"

Davis shook his head. "She lashes out at anyone who gets close. We dare not use a hose in case she flips out again. Last thing we need are more walkers and only four fighting men."

"Understood," Blake said. "Sit Rep?"

"Overall, it's been quiet, too quiet. The general agreement is that Miss Schweiger dealt with all or nearly all of Them."

"All?" Blake asked.

"We have had no contact with any Zeds in half an hour."

Blake scratched at his graying temples. "We have also had no contact with the Ark Royal or the fob on Miyagi since yesterday afternoon. We can only assume the worst."

"Will we have to abandon Ikei, Sar Major?"

"Bloody bastards got onto the island somehow," Blake said. "If we intend to stay, we will have to become far more vigilant than we have been."

"What about going back to Izu?"

"How shall we accomplish that, Corporal? Swimming time, is it?"

"Why not the Inscrutable?" Davis said. "We still have the trawler 'Heart of Gold' or the cruiser you took to Taiwan. Put it in tow."

"Along with the civilian Embassy staff?" Blake countered. "Tight fit at best. Plus they're tied up at the Ark's boat launch right in the middle of yesterday's brouhaha. _If_ either remains, it's likely destroyed by now."

Davis had run out of ideas. He ran his hand through thick, brown hair. "We shall have to remain here then. Clear out all the houses and rebuild what's left."

"Without a command structure, I have become the senior combat man." Blake said. "That makes things difficult. The Ambassador is now the highest-ranking authority here. It's up to him now."

"We can make a break for American lines," Davis said. "They are certainly intact."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Blake asked. "We haven't the kind of vehicles needed to transport even the meager population we have left. Certainly we will not march them on foot through certain zombie infestation on Miyagi and beyond."

Davis fell silent. He knew the Sergeant Major was right in every argument. He and the Marines could fare well, but few, if any, of the civilians could acquit themselves against a horde of undead, not if his escapades with Sakamoto and Clayton were any gauge.

Davis blew out a breath. "Makes me wish we were back at Onohira," he muttered.

"I expect they are having troubles of their own, Davis."

"Perhaps we can convince the Americans to come and get us," Davis offered, now grasping at straws.

"Worth a go," Blake said. "The Inscrutable has the communications needed to cover the distances involved."

"They should be round to the ryokan by now," Davis said. "Orders on evac?"

"Clean up Miss Schweiger," Blake ordered. "Use a hose if you must. I will spread the men out on picket detail. Fast as you can, Davis."

Davis perked up and offered his best smile. "Aye, Sar Major."

Shaun disarmed Alex while Davis located a garden hose. Blake and the remaining Marines stood picket and the order given.

Alex screeched as Davis hit her with the water. Misa backed up to the gate, her weapon and Alex's in hand. Shaun carried the go bag. Davis turned the hose aside to see Alex crying. She held her face in her hands as her body heaved with sobs. Reluctantly, Davis crouched beside Alex.

"Miss Schweiger?"

Alex lay silent in the grass, shaking from the trauma. Davis stood and gathered the hose in his hands.

A shot gained everyone's attention. They all turned to see Blake gently kicking at a dead body in the street.

"Uninvited guest," he said. "Carry on. Miss Schweiger is not yet presentable."

"Fuck you, Limey!" Alex spat at Blake.

"You are in no fit shape to be hurling epithets, young lady," Blake said. "Davis, continue."

Davis hit her again with the water, but this time Alex remained silent, seemingly resigned to the indignity of being washed like an animal. Davis hummed a tune to himself as he walked around Alex with the hose. He started with her head. He got in close and scrubbed her face with a sweat rag followed by a thorough rinse of her bright red hair. Alex glowered at him, but sat and allowed him to scrub. Davis smiled in return as he worked the hose over her toned torso. The sarashi rinsed a light pink as the blood ran out of it. Her ACU pants washed clean as did her sneakers.

"Right," Davis smiled at his handiwork. "She's as clean as I can get her."

"Piss on you, too, Davis," Alex muttered.

"Oh, come come, Miss Schweiger what would Busujima-sempai say were she to witness this little spectacle?"

"I don't give a fuck," Alex said. "She can kiss my ass. I don't care what she, you or any of you think. Just leave me alone."

"Right," Blake hauled Alex to her feet and glared her down as he towered over her. "You listen to me, ginger. I will not hesitate to put you in your place if you bollocks up this evac. We came out here looking for _you_. We haven't the time for your games. Square yourself away this instant."

Alex muttered under her breath, but remained standing all the same. Misa offered her hand to Alex, but was gently brushed aside.

"Very good," Blake said. "Form up. I want to be at the ryokan before sundown."

The group formed into a column and ran into the fields. Alex fell in behind Shaun as they passed row upon row of wheat, oats and rice nearing their harvest time.

The ryokan came into view and the column breathed a sigh of relief as the first drawbridge opened allowing access.

"Everyone form up and submit to bite check," Blake ordered as the embassy medic gave everyone a thorough examination.

* * *

Shaun sat in his temporary quarters with Asuka to his side. In her lap, Misa had curled up and cried herself to sleep. Alex sulked in a corner.

"Rough day?" Asuka asked, turning to face Alex.

Alex grunted, but said nothing.

"I'm here when-"

"I _don't_ wanna talk about it! I'm complete shit!

"Alex-chan, you are not worthless," Asuka said.

"Yes I am!" Alex retorted. "I broke my promise and left Kinoshita-san behind to kill every fucking zombie I saw. I even took a swing at her, thinking she was one of Them."

Asuka sat silent. Shaun gently squeezed her hand.

"What kind of person does that?" Alex grumbled. "I swore I would protect her and I failed. I failed at everything! My mom, my family, now my ex-girlfriend! No one is safe around me."

"That's not true, Alex," Shaun said. "You _couldn't_ protect everyone, not against this disease, whatever it is. What matters now is that you did everything you could to protect the one most precious to you."

"Bullshit!" Alex shouted. "I was halfway out of the school! If Kinoshita-san hadn't followed me when everything went down, I would have left her too!"

Misa sat upright. Asuka had not been aware that Misa was awake and likely heard everything.

"You said...you promised…" Misa sobbed. "You _promised_ me that you wanted to save me! You swore to me!"

Misa ran from the room before Asuka could stop her. Alex dropped her head into her chest.

"See?" Alex muttered. "Better off without me."

Asuka excused herself and chased after Misa.

She didn't have far to run before she found Misa, on her hands and knees crying anew, a few doors down. Curious onlookers poked their heads into the hall to see about the ruckus.

"Come with me, Mi-chan," Asuka helped Misa to her feet.

Reluctantly, Misa followed Asuka into the lobby and out to the pool.

"Why?" Misa sobbed. "Why is Alex like this? She won't call me by my given name anymore."

Asuka held Misa to her ample bosom. "Alex is feeling very lost right now, Misa-chan. Her world has fallen apart and I think she can't handle it."

Asuka gently rocked Misa who continued to cry softly. The late afternoon sun dipped further into the west. Amid lengthening shadows, footsteps announced the approach of another visitor.

"Everything alright?" the soft English voice asked. "I do hope there is something we can do."

Asuka turned to face an older gentleman. She found him subtly handsome, dark hair graying at the temples and wire-rimmed glasses framing kind blue eyes.

"I apologize," Asuka said, nodding her head. "The girl is having a crisis. We will try to avoid causing you further trouble."

"No trouble at all, Miss…?"

"I am sorry," Asuka said. "I am Asuka Ikeda Phillips. This is my ward, Kinoshita Misa. My husband is Sergeant Shaun Phillips."

The man sat at a nearby table and set his drink down. He nodded. "My name is Sir Harold Anson. I was Her Majesty's Ambassador to Japan before the end. I am familiar with the work your husband has done here for us and, on behalf of the civilian embassy staff; I wish to offer our heartfelt thanks."

"Anson-dono," Asuka said, dipping her head lower in respect. "We have imposed upon your hospitality with a private family matter. I have no excuse."

"I'm sure you have discovered that we British may be private people, but we are more than willing to help our friends and neighbors," Sir Harold said with a light laugh. "My door is always open, should you need anything."

Asuka smiled and nodded her head once again. "I will bear that in mind, Anson-dono."

Sir Harold stood and gathered his glass. "I am afraid I have other duties to attend to tonight, otherwise I would stay. Goodnight, Mrs. Phillips, and may tomorrow dawn brighter for you."

Asuka watched him go, then turned her attentions back to Misa. "How are you feeling, Misa-chan?"

Misa sniffed several times and wiped the tears from her face. "I don't feel well. My stomach hurts and now with Alex…"

Asuka placed her hand on Misa's forehead. "You do have a slight fever. Your stomach hurts, you say?"

Misa nodded and Asuka feared the worst. "I want to keep an eye on you tonight, Misa-chan."

Misa stood and made her way back to the main building. Asuka watched her go then turned her attentions to the west. Just over the water toward Okinawajima, she could see the last glow of civilization as it fought the deepening night.

Asuka heaved a tired sigh then stood and followed Misa inside.

Shaun met her at the door clutching his side and rubbing a swollen eye.

"Alex is gone," he said. "I tried to stop her, but…"

**A/N: Thanks eternal to draco38, jm1681 and Rassilon001 for their help in editing and format.**


	4. Twilight

Twilight

Alex followed the inner defensive ring toward the Pacific Ocean.

"Goddamned British and their moats," Alex cursed under her breath. She knew Shaun's capabilities well enough to understand that if she took the direct approach over the berm, she would fall another ten feet into a very deep ditch.

The small hotel bag weighed on her shoulders, but was nothing compared to the burden she carried in her heart. _Better off without someone like me,_ she tried to console herself_. Someone who only runs…away…_

The last thought hit her hard. She was running away and she knew it. She had given up without even trying. Worse, she hurt Shaun, hurt Asuka, hurt Misa.

_They'll never trust me again,_ Alex thought. _I can't go back, not after this._ She resumed her pace toward the pitch black sea. It was stupid to go out at night into a potentially zombie infested island with only a sword and bokken. Alex knew this, but the dangers behind were far greater than those ahead. _They won't have me back, not this time._

_"If you walk out that door right now, you will not be welcomed back. We do _not_ condone revenge."_ Asuka's warning ran through Alex's mind in an endless loop, playing over and over.

Then Alex heard something that sounded like running. She turned to see a small light bobbing up and down headed right for her. She stood and watched the light gain distance on her. In the weak light offered by a half moon, she saw a vaguely familiar shape.

"Mi – er - Kinoshita-san?"

The light stopped. "I told you at school, the time for honorifics is long past," Misa said. "Please, call me Misa."

"I don't have that right anymore," Alex said. "I gave it up when I abandoned you in the village."

Misa walked closer. "You didn't abandon me, Ah-chan. I fell behind. You couldn't know because you were fighting Them, to protect me."

Her words warmed Alex's heart, but the person she spoke them to - the Alex Misa knew - wasn't home. "Why did you come for me?" Alex asked, barely restraining her tears. "I couldn't protect you, not from Them, not from him, not even from myself."

Misa closed the distance. Alex felt her arms wrap around her waist. "You _did_ protect me, koibito. You rescued me at school, got us safe to the British embassy and watched over me when I decided I wanted to go back to Osaka. You did all these things despite my foolishness."

Finally, Alex broke down and cried openly. "I thought you were one of Them." She sank to her knees, bringing Misa with her. "I tried to kill you without even thinking."

"That was not my Ah-chan," Misa whispered into Alex's ear. "That was someone who only _looked_ like her."

"I said all those horrible things to you," Alex sobbed.

"Again, that was only someone who looked like Ah-chan."

Alex held her rage once more, before exploding with regret, "I'm so sorry, Misa. Please forgive me."

"There's nothing to forgive, Ah-chan," Misa whispered. "I love you, now and always."

Alex felt the soft press of a large chest against her back as another pair of arms wrapped her from behind. "Please come back to the room, Alex-chan."

Alex let her head sink into her chest and sighed deeply. "Hai, onee-chan."

* * *

Alex bowed on hands and knees in front of Shaun. "I am so sorry I hit you. I have no excuse. If you want me to go, I'll go."

Shaun gently brought her to her feet. "Look me in the eyes, Alex."

Reluctantly, Alex did as she was told. Expecting to see anger and recrimination, Alex instead saw a warm smile. Confused, she looked away again.

"You're young, Alex," Shaun said. "At the time in your life where you make the silly mistakes we all made at your age."

"Except nowadays, those mistakes get people killed," Alex muttered.

"There _is_ a story I was debating on telling you." Shaun said. "When I was at Onohira, I was told about an 'issue' Busujima-san has that only Komuro-san seems able to control. It would seem she 'loses herself' when she battles the undead. She becomes a berserker until all the undead are gone, or she is too exhausted to continue. Then Komuro-san has to 'pull her back' into reality and then she is apparently fine. They say she is beautiful, yet terrible to behold when in this state. Leftenant Minami worries that one day he will not be able to get to her in time and she will be lost for good."

Wide-eyed, Alex let the revelation sink in for a moment. "Is that what's wrong with me?"

"Not 'wrong'," Asuka said. "Your passions gain the upper hand and you lose yourself to the moment."

"Why do you think I arranged for Corporal Davis and your other friends in the Marines to train you and Misa?" Shaun asked. "So that you can learn from them in a safe environment, so you won't repeat mistakes in the real world."

"We want you to be safe," Asuka said, as she stood beside Shaun. "Most of all, we want you to be happy. I know we are not your parents, but we care for you and we love you as one of our own."

Alex let her head hang. "You told me once you'd kick me out if I sought revenge."

Asuka sighed deeply. Alex felt the warmth of her hands on her shoulders. "I told you we do not _condone_ revenge."

Alex looked directly into Asuka's eyes. "But, that's _exactly_ what I did," Alex said. "I let my hate and fears take control, and I went out there and I slaughtered every one of Them I could find. I did it because I thought They had taken Misa and I wanted Them to pay for that; to pay for everything."

Asuka held Alex's gaze, but said nothing. A single tear leaked from her eye as she gathered Alex into an embrace.

"I don't want to burden you," Alex said. "I don't want you in any more danger because of me."

"You are not a burden, Alex-chan. Never a burden. We want to be there to help you. Please let us."

Alex stepped away from Asuka. She looked around the room at the smiling faces. She sighed, "Is this what Busujima-sempai was trying to tell me when she gave me the sword?"

"What is that?" Asuka asked.

"The same thing you told me, nee-chan. I need to harness my passions before they get the better of me…again."

A polite knock at the door broke the tender moment.

"Ten minutes until lights out," the voice called.

"At least it's summer time," Shaun said. "Plenty of natural light until late."

"It's _always_ summer here," Alex kvetched. "I miss Santa Monica."

"As I miss England," Shaun said. "But, I have my wife and two wonderful daughters, and where _they_ are is my home."

"Everyone to bed," Asuka said, clapping her hands. "Busy day today and another tomorrow. Shaun and I will sleep on the futon out here, you girls take the bedroom."

Misa and Alex bowed then excused themselves into the adjoining room. Alex sat on the bed and watched Misa undress. Misa looked over her shoulder at the woman staring at her.

"See anything you like, Ah-chan?"

"I see what I like every day I can wake up beside you." Alex licked her lips and gently pulled Misa into bed. "If you'll still have me."

Misa blushed deeply and parted her lips to receive Alex's kiss. "Now and always…"

* * *

Alex slept lightly, the memories of what she had done weighed heavily on her mind. Beside her, Misa tossed and turned. Alex rolled to face the sliding glass door, then stood and opened it slightly, hoping a cool breeze would blow in across her naked body and ease her sleep.

As she walked back to bed, Misa jumped out and ran into the bathroom. The light came on followed by a very unhealthy sounding moan. Alex followed Misa to find her clutching her stomach and bent double while sitting on the toilet. Instantly, Alex was by Misa's side.

"Nee-chan!" Alex called loudly. "Nee-chan! Misa's really sick! Something's wrong!"

Asuka padded into the bathroom in time to see Misa's eyes roll back in her head and the sound of liquid splash into the bowl. Misa whimpered then cried out, the pain clearly etched on her face.

"What's happening, nee-chan!' Alex cried, beside herself with anguish. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"Go find the medic, Alex," Asuka said in even tone.

"Oh my God! What's wrong?"

"Alex!" Asuka shouted, gaining Alex's attention. "You go find the medic."

Alex wrapped a hotel yukata around her body and ran out into the hotel. In minutes, she had cleared two floors and stood in front of the operations offices where the embassy staff had set up shop.

"I need the doctor!" she shouted while pounding on the door. "My girlfriend is really sick! Please!"

"What's all the ruckus?" a flustered looking female staffer opened the door. "Why are you shouting at this hour?"

"Please!" Alex cried. "My girlfriend is really sick and we need the doctor! Now!"

Surprised at the commotion, the staffer pulled Alex into the office, then hustled off into an anteroom. She returned a few moments later with Ship's Doctor Edwards. Alex let her jaw fall open. "I thought you were on the Ark Royal!"

"No time, dear," Dr. Edwards said as he grabbed Alex by the wrist. "I'll explain everything later. Right now, I have to examine Miss Kinoshita."


	5. Requiem for the DEAD

Requiem for the DEAD

Alex dressed as she always did for these little raids. Sarashi wrapped around her chest and trunk, ACU pants, sneakers and her boonie hat. The heat and humidity of summer that lingered in the air of an early autumn negated the need for her usual button down over shirt. The sword given to her secured to the pistol belt encircling her waist.

"How are you feeling today, Mi-chan?"

"Better," Misa said. "I was able to hold down all my breakfast this morning."

"That's a good sign, I guess," Alex said. "You really feel up to this today? It's only been a couple of weeks since..."

Misa sighed loudly and rubbed her stomach. "I'm getting to be too much like you, Ah-chan. I get restless without something to occupy my attention."

Alex laughed softly. She knew it all too well. Misa was much more aggressive lately, especially in bed. Their training with Davis, Edmonds and Sharpe was met with a greater intensity since the miscarriage. Even Miss Jensen noted a marked improvement in Misa's capability when she joined the training group.

"Are you ready to go, sweetie?" Alex asked as she shouldered Misa's school pack.

Misa nodded and gripped her naginata a bit tighter. "Best of luck in our hunt, koibito."

"Just a minute, you two."

Alex and Misa turned to the lobby to find Davis, Edmonds and Sharpe forming up behind them. "Didn't think you were going to toddle off without us, eh?" Davis asked, his usual jaunty smile fixed firmly in place.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Corporow," Alex said, mimicking Edmonds. "Tha'd be rubbish."

Davis sighed and shook his head. "You two _have_ improved over the last couple of months, but it's still far too dangerous out there for just two people."

"And now you are six," a voice called behind them. "And don't you give me any bollocks about staying to guard the place."

All five turned to see Andrea Jensen striding confidently toward the group, pipe in hand and dressed for action.

Edmonds rolled his eyes. "Sorry, mates. There's no telling her otherwise lately."

Alex stifled a laugh. "Oh, let her come. An extra pair of eyes would help a lot."

Davis nodded. "Agreed. Since we all have ample experience in dealing with walkers, the more the merrier. However, I will lay down some basic ground rules."

The group gathered into a loose huddle.

"I will pass over the usual rules about noise discipline and whatnot; that goes without saying," Davis said. "Safety is my top priority. Under _no_ circumstances are any of us to walk around alone; always in pairs at minimum. We have pretty much cleared the first few lanes, now we are moving into built up areas. Caution and observation are our by-words on this expedition."

"Where are we all going?" Alex asked. "Mi-chan and I were just going to our old house to get more of our stuff today."

"And that shall be our final objective," Davis said. "First, I want to recce the Ark, take stock of what's happening on shore there. Tonight we hole up at the Ark Royal's Shore Operations Station house. On the return trip we swing by the Phillips' house. Agreed?"

All heads nodded in unison and the raiding party departed for the defensive ring.

* * *

"How's that M700 working for you?" Davis called up to Sergeant White.

White backed off the scope of his rifle. "Serviceable, but doesn't have nearly the range of the .338. All the same, it works for what I need and I have lots more ammo for it than the Lapua. Thanks for bringin' this back."

"Single contact," Sergeant Pegg said. "Walker."

White returned to his rifle scope. "Where away?"

Pegg called off the bearing. The sharp crack of the .300 Winchester sounded in the wet air. All eyes peered over the berm to see a body collapse onto the path some three hundred meters out.

"Call up Nelson and Williamson," Davis told Sharpe. "Get that body out of the fields before it contaminates the crop."

"Aye Corporal," Sharpe said.

"Lower the drawbridge," Davis said to the Embassy staffer on gate duty that morning. Davis turned to the raiding party. "Form up into pairs. Sharpe, you're on me. Miss Schweiger and Miss Kinoshita to the center, Edmonds and Miss Jensen on drag. Let's go."

The group cleared the defensive rings and spaced out three paces in a walking line toward the village. Williamson and Nelson ran up behind them. The party watched as the two Marines hefted the body onto a makeshift stretcher then took it back to the pyre pit.

"Seeing less of Them every day," Alex mused aloud. "Maybe – hopefully – today will be nice and quiet."

"Let us pray it's so," Sharpe said.

"It only takes one to bollocks the whole thing up," Davis said. "Everyone is on high alert from here on out."

* * *

They cleared the outskirts of the village near the middle school. The stink of death, the buzz of flies and calls of carrion birds filled the air as they neared Alex's killing ground.

"We're going to have to clean this up," Andrea said as she pointed to the pile of corpses. "There's no telling what kind of diseases that could be breeding."

No one cared to linger as they passed the former educational facility and moved deeper into Yonashiroikei village.

Davis signaled a halt as they approached an intersection. Edmonds dropped to his knee and swept the rear approaches. Andrea assumed her right lead stance. Alex and Misa held their weapons in ready position.

"What's ahead?" Alex whispered.

"I have five confirmed Zeds," Davis whispered back. "We need to be extra cautious. I see several open doors with unknown populations inside."

"We're clear to the rear," Edmonds whispered.

"Miss Schweiger and Miss Kinoshita," Davis said low. "I want you to cover drag. Edmonds and Miss Jensen, will you kindly dispatch our welcome party?"

Andrea snuck across the street. Her skills at walking like a cat had not diminished in the least since her rescue. Before Edmonds could dispatch his first kill, Andrea had downed three. She nodded at him, held two fingers to her eyes, two fingers up, then pointed out two more shuffling up from the south. Edmonds repeated the signal to Davis. Sharpe slung his rifle, unsheathed his Sykes-Fairbarin and landed killing blows on the would-be ambush. Edmonds killed the last zed on the street and signaled the all clear.

The party reformed in the middle of the intersection as Davis consulted his map. "We are now less than one klick from the Ark's launch dock. Stay in formation. Edmonds and Miss Jensen are back on drag."

The party resumed its march toward the dock, meeting only sporadic resistance.

They rounded a corner to see at least a dozen zombies gathered in front of a two story house.

Sharpe raised his fist, bringing the group to a sudden and swift halt. "Do you hear something?" he asked as he pointed to the crowd of undead.

"I do," Misa said. She turned her head in the direction of the house. "It sounds like…"

"Whatever it may be, we have to do something about those zeddies," Davis said. "We can't leave them wandering about loose."

Without waiting on orders, Andrea deftly snuck upon the small horde. She was out of earshot before Davis looked to see where she had gone. Smiling to herself, Alex followed suit, blade at the ready.

The time spent training together allowed Andrea and Alex to blend their attacks in unison. They moved as a pair, then split into a pincer attack. Alex purposefully dragged a foot to draw the attentions of those zombies nearest her, allowing Andrea the luxury of a few extra seconds to land three blows perfectly. Nodding, Andrea smiled and returned the favor. Alex finished the next two with precision bladework.

The dance continued in this manner until the zombies were dead in the street. Sweaty, huffing and tired, Alex waved to the rest of the raiders, signaling the all clear.

"That was bloody reckless and bloody stupid," Davis said, wagging his finger. His smile spread instantly. "And bloody genius. I can see training all three of you has paid big dividends. Right, that is our new battle formation, if you wish to continue with it."

"I'm down for it," Andrea said as she flicked the blood and gore off her pipe.

"I'm in, too," Alex said. She wiped her blade with a cloth then sheathed it.

"Right," Davis said. "We are going to investigate what had those zeddies so curious about this house."

Andrea made a move toward the front door, but immediately Davis grabbed her hand. "Close work is a Royal Marine specialty," he said. "Edmonds, cover the front. Sharpe, on me."

Davis and Sharpe drew their Sykes-Fairbairns and moved into the house. Alex kicked at a few pebbles as Misa stared intently at the house.

"I swear it sounds like a baby," Misa said.

"You may come in now," Davis said standing at the door. "But please don't go out in the backyard just yet."

Misa ran in at once, followed quickly behind by Alex. There, they found the source of the noise.

"I need a ladder," Misa demanded as she pointed to the ruined attic stairs. "Hurry!"

The Marines set in a scramble trying to find a ladder. Sharpe came running in from the backyard with a short ladder, and Misa emplaced it at the base of the stairs and climbed quickly. Alex followed up shortly with Andrea bringing up the rear.

A baby indeed resided inside. It lay nestled in a small rocking crib in the shape of a boat. The child was screaming, desperate for attention. Misa gently lifted the child into her arms and cooed softly. The crying subsided and Misa smiled at Alex.

"There's a note," Andrea picked up a sheet of paper lying nearby then frowned. "I can't read it."

"May I?" Misa held out her hand. She took the note from Andrea. "Koibito, would you hold the baby?'

Alex took the baby from Misa and sat on the floor. Misa turned her attention back to the note.

"_Greetings fellow survivor,  
I am certain that you have found my little girl, else you would not bother reading this. She is only a few weeks old, but is the pride of my life. I am only saddened by the fact she has the misfortune to come into a world that is overrun by the shiki –"_

"Shiki?" Alex asked.

"The kanji literally read as 'corpse demon'," Misa said. "I think our unknown mother has chosen a very appropriate description. Anyway, back to the letter."

"_- the shiki that stalk the living. I was on my way to see the English doctor aboard his ship when the shiki invaded our village. I was forced to hide in a house until I gave birth. Sadly, the shiki got in and I was barely able to escape with my baby.  
I went out for supplies when I was attacked and bitten. I managed to break free of my attacker, but I know it is too late for me. I returned home and made sure my baby was safe. I demolished the stairs as you have also discovered. As I have little time left before the sickness overtakes me, I will pray that you find it in your heart to take my precious little girl with you wherever fate may guide you, and protect her where I cannot. If I am successful in dying human, please remove my body from the tree and bury me. If I am fated to become shiki, I pray my cursed existence be ended quickly as possible. _

_ Kobayakawa Yoriko"_

Misa stood up and left the room. Alex watched her go and then struggled under the weight of the baby as she attempted to stand as well. With Andrea's help, she managed to find her feet and walked to the head of the stairs. Davis climbed the short ladder and gently took the baby in his arms. Edmonds took his place and helped Alex and Andrea descend.

"This is what the Americans call a 'game changer'," Davis said. "We can't continue onto the Ark and I will be damned if I leave an infant behind. Our mission now is get back to the hotel and get this baby checked over."

"Her mother?" Alex asked. "What became of her?"

"She died with honor," Davis said. "We cut her down from the tree and buried her."

Alex smiled, "Precisely her wish." She handed over the note.

"Does the baby have a name?" Davis said as he read quickly. He gently folded the paper and placed it in a pocket. He then glanced at his watch. "No matter. It's a bit before lunch. If we hurry, we can be back by afternoon tea."

"Are there any cribs available at the hotel?" Andrea asked. "Otherwise we may need to grab the one we found here."

"That's an item for another raid," Davis said. "I want to get this baby and us out of here before more walkers show up.

Everyone nodded their heads

"Form up," Davis ordered. "Same formation as this morning. We take turns carrying the infant so no one gets tired."

Misa volunteered for the first leg through the village. Davis led them north to the coast road.

"It may take a bit more time, but this gets us out of the urban area faster," he said. "I want to see Them coming."

* * *

The march was long, tiring and hot. Alex and Misa took turns carrying the baby. By the time they reached the coast, Alex had given up carrying the baby by hand and instead rigged a carry-all from her sarashi, leaving her topless, but affording the baby access to nourishment. Davis offered Alex the use of his uniform blouse, but she politely refused.

"Old attitudes need to die along with the old world," she said. "Besides, it's too damn hot to wear anything like that."

Davis simply sighed.

The party were met at the outer defensive ring by Sergeant Major Blake, Sergeants White and Pegg, Shaun and Asuka.

"Where did this infant come from?" Blake asked as Davis called the party to a halt.

"We found her in the village," Davis said. "Her mother is dead; suicide after having been bitten. I made the decision to take her with us."

Blake gazed upon the baby. He then blushed a deep crimson.

"Something wrong, Sar Major?" Davis asked. "You don't look well."

"I just realized that Miss Schweiger is in a state of undress," Blake said stiffly and averted his eyes. "Ahem, forgive my rudeness."

"Nothing to apologize for, Sar Major," Alex said. "I needed the sarashi to carry the baby. Besides, she got hungry on the way over."

"Right," Blake said. "Let's get her to Dr. Edwards."

"I want her back," Misa demanded. All eyes turned to lock on the diminutive girl. "I will look after her."

With her unflinching, motionless stare, they all knew the infant would be hers.

"Without question, Miss Kinoshita," Blake said. "I am merely suggesting we ask Dr. Edwards to make sure the child will be alright.

Misa smiled and nodded to Alex. Alex gently untied the baby from her chest and followed Misa into the ryokan.

* * *

"We'll wait for you upstairs," Asuka said. Shaun nodded his head.

"I'll be up in a minute," Misa smiled. "Doctor Edwards, Please make certain this baby is healthy. I couldn't bear to lose this one as well."

"I shall do everything I can," the doctor said. "Would you care to wait?"

Alex gently squeezed Misa's hand. "I'll go and get things ready."

"Has the baby a name?" Dr. Edwards asked.

"Her birth mother did not mention a name in her note," Misa said. "So, I was thinking 'Megumi',"

"That's a beautiful name," Dr. Edwards said. "Is there any special meaning?"

"It means 'blessing'," Misa said.

Alex left the makeshift clinic and walked upstairs to the suite she shared with her parents. Shaun opened the door and Alex collapsed on the floor and cried loudly.

She awoke to find herself on the bed, Asuka leaning over her. Shaun stood nearby.

"Are you okay, Alex-chan?" Asuka asked.

"I – I am," Alex hesitated slightly. "I'm happy because I think Mi-chan is happy. I know she wanted a child of her own."

"The miscarriage was so hard on her, on all of us," Shaun said. "I only hope she can be truly happy with this child."

"Megumi is _her_ baby, now," Alex said. "Not by birth, but she is definitely Mi-chan's."

"We all will be there to help her," Asuka said, gently rubbing her swelling belly. "We can raise our children together."

"I am going to suggest you not go on these little escapades for the foreseeable future," Shaun said. "Take this time and bond with Misa and your new baby."

"With all my heart," Alex swore.

* * *

Misa returned late into the evening, the baby fast asleep in her arms. Alex gathered a spare blanket and piled it into a small nest at the head of the bed. Misa gently laid Megumi into the makeshift cradle and hummed softly while Alex brushed Misa's hair.

"It's getting long, sweetie," Alex mused. "Do you want me to cut it again?"

Misa giggled quietly. "You always look out for me, even when you think you don't."

"He-eh?" Alex chided. "Was that some sort of back-handed compliment?"

"Only the truth," Misa replied. "I know you _think_ you can be dangerous, but deep down, you care for me, for nee-chan and Shaun, for everyone you hold close. I know you want to keep us safe, and that is why I love you so. That you would sacrifice yourself to make sure those you care for are safe."

"And now I hold one more close to my heart," Alex sighed as she lay on the bed opposite Misa. She gently rubbed Megumi on the head, eliciting a soft coo. "I swear to you, here and now, I will protect you and our baby with everything I have."

Misa leaned in close and pecked Alex on the lips.

"I believe you," Misa said. "Now and always."

**A/N: and there you have it. A satisfying conclusion to the Collective's latest work. The Marshal wish to express deepest gratitude to Comrade editors Draco38, jm1681 and Rassilon001 for their tireless efforts and contributions throughout this project. Were it not for their help, The State would have had much difficulty in delivering this in timely fashion.**


End file.
